The following description relates to nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) diffraction.
Magnetic resonance systems are often used to study materials and material properties. For example, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy can be used to study molecular bonds and other properties of a material; and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) can be used to generate three-dimensional images showing the structural properties of a material. Magnetic resonance systems typically use gradient fields and radio-frequency fields to manipulate the spins in a material, and to acquire magnetic resonance signals that can be processed to study the material.